1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric food preparation and processing food material into various shapes and textures. This invention combines manual and electric powered food preparation as the exclusive method thereby eliminating manual effort as the singular method to achieve desired outcome. Specifically this invention relates to a significantly different processing system wherein food material is pressed vertically and combined with a broad array of attachments the results lead to ease in processing food materials into shapes and textures both beneficial and convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past and present, food processors typically rotate horizontally using cutters, slicers and shredding disks or blade attachments to facilitate various repetitive tasks in the preparation of food. To achieve that end a number of parts are incorporated rather than a fixed blade. The present technology is limiting in some respects as some foods to be processed require said processor's parts and attachments to be disassembled to remove incompatible food materials before a different can be processed. The history of the food processor dates back to Germany in 1946 and later a French citizen noted a large amount of time in the kitchen chopping, shredding and mixing and a new addition was born, the bowl with a revolving blade.
Electric food processors of the type described in the field of the Invention sector have been largely classified into several kinds based on mechanical, structural and electric variances. Essentially the processing aspect involves food material subjected to cutting by a horizontal disk-cutter driven rotationally by a motor within a structural containment apparatus. One kind of which is referred to as a storage type which accommodates the cut pieces within a bowl to collect processed food material, while the other kind is called a cut piece discharge type which is arranged to discharge the cut pieces out of the container.
In the known electric food processor of the type described, the food processor of the processed discharge type adapted to discharge the food materials out of the container has been generally constituted by a main body in which an electric motor is incorporated, a container placed on the main body, a disk shaped attachment driven by an electric motor for rotation within the container, a disk member positioned below the cutter for rotation in the same direction as that of the cutter so as to discharge the cut pieces processed by the cutter out of the container, a container cover of an opening, and a pusher for pressing food material to be cut towards the cutter through a cylindrical feed tube or charge port provided in part of said container lid, etc. Moreover, the disk-shaped cutter and the disc member for discharging the cut pieces may be adapted to be replaced by an S-shaped cutter so as to enable cutting or shredding within the container.
The conventional electric food processor of the cut piece discharge variety constructed in the above expressed way is capable of continuously effecting a large amount of cutting without being limited by the size of the container, but there has been such an inconvenience that the material to be processed must be preliminarily cut into small pieces for pushing through the cylindrical charge port of the food processor. Another disadvantage in the known food processor as described above is such that, although it is preferable to rotate the disk-like cutter at low speed to prevent the cut pieces from losing shape, performance of the food processor is undesirably lowered particularly during use of the S-shaped cutter as referred to above.